Kenobi's Certain Point of Veiw
by PardoxPixie
Summary: Obi-Wan's POV. What was he thinking batteling Vader on Mustafar? Why did he tell Luke that Vader killed his father and what was going through his mind at the time? What was he thinking as Luke ran off to face Vader on Bespin? Here is his pov during his greatest trials.
1. My Nightmare

DISCLAIMER: This Universe belongs to George Lucas. I thank him for creating the original story that started it all. The following story has not been approved by the Council, nor has it been fact-checked with the Holocron.

This story uses scenes from _Revenge of the Sith_- movie by Lucas, book by Mathew Stover. I used whichever lines I like better often mixing movie and book together in one scene, it contains accurate _**quotes**_ from one source or the other. I also have _Star Wars IV:_ ANH, by Lucas himself. I went with the movie since the book is off on its facts since the prequels came out. Please note, only the _dialogue_ from Episode 3 & 4 is borrowed, everything else is mine.

* * *

**Kenobi's Certain Point of View: **

**part 1, Anakin is dead, Darth Vader killed him**

When I learned that it was Chancellor Palpatine who had ordered the clones to attack the Jedi- all Jedi across the galaxy, I grieved for my friends- my brothers and sisters who had been killed, and I was disappointed in ourselves, in _myself_, that we had been so close to the Sith and had not seen him for what he was; I was saddened at what had happened and shocked and alarmed at the culprit. For a moment. But I am a Jedi and I quickly released my emotions into the Force and calmed myself again so I could focus on the situation at hand. This was bad, yes, but I could deal with it. Master Yoda was still with us, and who better to deal with a Sith Lord than him? And given time the Jedi Order would recover from this disaster. Once the Sith were gone again we could begin looking for survivors and rebuild.

When we arrived at the Temple to change to recall beacon message from "come home" to "run and hide" yet another atrocity met our eyes: the slaughter of hundreds of innocent _children_. Not only had Sidious, or Palpatine if you prefer, ordered the deaths of all the _trained_ Jedi he had also ordered all the future Jedi Knights killed. Future Jedi that today were just younglings. Some were not even out of the cradle. Others were older true, but ten year old Jedi could only hold their own for so long before being cut down themselves, especially with the numbers that apparently swarmed the Temple.

Still, I was a Jedi. I was more than shocked, very distressed, filled with grief at the loss of so many young lives, and even angry at the Sith who had ordered this. The clones who marched on the Temple were following orders, as they were genetically programmed to do, it was not them I blamed. It took me a few minutes longer to release my emotions this time. But still, I calmed myself in short order.

When Master Yoda pointed out that some of our charges' had perished not from blaster fire, but from the blade of a _lightsaber_ I was filled with dread. Something told me I knew who had done this, and I was going to be devastated by the discovery. But I pushed it aside. Of course it was the Sith Lord, who else? Right?

When I finished resetting the message to warn away any surviving Jedi, I had to look at the security recordings. A whisper from the Force was telling me that I must. And if I had thought about it I would have realized that Anakin should have been here at the Temple, defending it, since he was still on Coruscant. But I had not seen any sign that Anakin had even been here, saving some of these younglings. Master Yoda tried to warn me away from viewing the recordings, saying I would only find pain there, but the pull of the Force whisper and my dread was too strong.

A hooded figure with a blue-white lightsaber, similar to my own, came on screen killing one of the Jedi Teachers still left at the Temple, and then two young students about twelve standard years old. When the figure had killed them he made another sweep as if looking for more. Then he turned and kneeled before another cloaked figure behind him, at last making his face visible to the security camera. I thought I would collapse with the shock and pain radiating through me at seeing his face. _Anakin!_ How had it come to this? I knew he had his problems: pride, arrogance, anger, love, trust and the lack thereof. I knew that he had been struggling with those darker emotions for years. I thought at the worst perhaps one day he'd leave the Order given his problems with the Council whom he had never liked since they had first rejected him for training. But to go join the Sith? And to do it so quickly? I felt as if someone had taken the air out of my lungs, the bones out of my legs, and the heart out of my chest- all at once.

How could Anakin have done this? _"You have done well, my new apprentice. Now, Lord Vader, go forth and bring peace to our Empire."_ I hear the voice of Lord Sidious say. He was speaking to my brother, whom _I_ had raised. Whom _I_ had insisted to be trained as a Jedi. My fault. This was my fault.

"Warned you were," Master Yoda says, referring to his words about the recording.

"I should have let them _shoot_ me…" I whisper, thinking back to that day in the arena on Geonosis.

"What?" Master Yoda asks.

"No, that was already too late- it was already too late at Geonosis. The Zabrak, on Naboo- I should have died _there_…before I ever _brought_ him here-," but Master Yoda does not let me continue my wallowing.

"_Stop_ this, you will! _Make_ a Jedi fall, one cannot; beyond even Lord Sidious this is. _Choose_ this, Skywalker did." The trouble with that is I don't know which is worse. A perhaps I'm not entirely to blame, but I'm not faultless either. There _must _have been signs these last few weeks that I missed, or worse- ignored. But he's right, time to focus on the now.

"Send me to kill the Emperor," I tell him.

Master Yoda gives me a solemn look, "Strong enough to face Lord Sidious, you will never be. Die you will, and painfully." I know there is truth to that. It is possible that even the two of us together could not take him out.

"Don't make me kill Anakin. He's like my _brother_, Master." I plead with him. I cannot face him in combat. I cannot fight him with the intent to kill. If he sends me it will not go well- I know it.

"The boy you trained, gone he is- twisted by the dark side. Consumed by Darth Vader." Master Yoda tells me, firm that I go after Anakin.

"I don't know where he is. I don't know where to look," I try feebly to come up with an excuse not to face him. It doesn't work.

"Use you feelings, Obi-wan, and find him you will."

* * *

STAR*WARS* STAR*WARS* STAR*WARS* STAR*WARS* STAR*WARS* STAR*WARS*

* * *

As I try to bring myself to find Anakin and fight him, kill him, my mind races. I do the only thing I can and focus on the task at hand. I knew Padmé Amidala would know where he is. I suspect they are together in whatever sense they choose to use the term. I do not know if they have chosen to marry, a more dangerous way to be 'together' as it increases the likely hood of discovery. Whatever the case, they are close and she will know where he is, though I doubt she will tell me. But he has fallen to the dark side; he is a Sith now and that makes him as dangerous to me and her as he is to anyone else. Love means nothing to a Sith- and that means she must be told of my recent discovery at the Temple, warned about him, before she learns the hard way.

Padmé doesn't believe me. Or, more likely she _refuses_ to believe me. She loves him very much, I know this. And to think of him doing the horrors I saw him doing is excruciating. And worse, she is very pregnant with their child, with Anakin fallen to the dark side she will be the lone parent. Once I leave I head directly for her ship, hiding on the side where she won't see me when she approaches. Sure enough a few minutes later she comes down to board the ship- heading straight for Anakin, I'm certain. I sneak aboard once she's inside.

I let my thoughts drift to prepare myself for the upcoming battle. It will be the hardest I have ever fought. Anakin is my brother in everything but blood. He has saved my life many times- and I'm going to repay him by killing him? No, I'm going to kill the demon he has become, the murderer of younglings, the slayer of friends. _'You have done well…Lord Vader.'_ Lord Sidious had said, speaking to a kneeling, Anakin. '_The boy you trained, gone he is- twisted by the dark side. Consumed by Darth Vader_,' Master Yoda told him. '_Once you start down the Dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny_,' The Jedi were taught that by Master Yoda.

_Anakin is gone_, I said to myself. Anakin tried to save everyone. He never would _never_ have killed those innocent lives- not even to save others. This _Darth Vader_ had swooped in out of nowhere and taken over. _He _had slaughtered those children. _Darth Vader_ had attacked _Anakin's_ friends. If you think about it, he had even killed Anakin. I had lost my brother because Darth Vader had taken over his body. And it was not possible to come back from that. The dark side was too dark to find your way back, and it gripped too tightly to ever let go if you tried. No Jedi had ever returned from falling to the dark side. All I could do was free Anakin from living as a Sith Lord, save him from committing more atrocities.

When I walked down the landing ramp he was furious. I could feel his anger rolling off him far greater than anything I had ever felt from my old padawan. But then he accused Padmé of betraying him- and grabbed her in a Force choke-hold! I knew then that I had been correct before. Anakin was gone, destroyed by Darth Vader. I managed to convince him to let go, and when I maneuvered myself to check on Padmé she was still alive. But that lack of oxygen had to have been damaging to both her and the baby.

"You turned her against me!" Darth Vader cried in a voice filled with anger and a touch of agony.

"You have done that yourself," I tell him. I had listened to the conversation from inside. Although I had not truly been prepared for '_Anakin_' to react as he had to my sudden appearance- by turning against Padmé and nearly killing her. I knew in my head that as a Sith it would happen someday, but I had not been ready. If she makes it, perhaps it was best that it happen now while I was here to intervene.

"You will not take her from me!" the man that looked like my brother Anakin screamed at me. There was such a possessive quality to his words and in his voice. His eyes were yellow, I now noticed.

"Your anger and your lust for power have already done that," I inform him, though I doubt I'm getting through. "You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind, until now- until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy." Does he realize that he has become the very thing he once hated? The very thing he was trained to fight?

"Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do. I have brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my new Empire." He declares.

"_Your _new Empire?" I ask in disbelief. All the battles we fought for the Republic, all of it for nothing now. He threw it away, threw himself away..

"Don't make me kill you," he warns in a dangerous tone. As if he wouldn't if I declared my allegiance to this Empire. The Sith are back stabbers. Every apprentice trains under their Master until they are ready to be a Master and take an apprentice- at which point they kill their own Master.

"Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic, to democracy!" I cry in desperation. Does any part of him remain my brother, my Anakin?

"If you're not with me, then you're my enemy." No. As I feared, Anakin is dead, the Sith standing before me, Darth Vader, has completely killed him. I cling to this thought to allow me to do what I know I must. Better one Sith Lord, then two. Better none, than one- but if Sidious survives Master Yoda he must not have an apprentice. It is even worse if it is _this_ apprentice. He was too strong in the Force, the damage he would inflict on the galaxy…

"Only a Sith deals in absolutes. I will do what I must." I remove my lightsaber from my belt and wait for his attack.

"You will try," is his arrogant reply.

The battle is evenly fought. We are both experienced fighters, each of us have faced a Sith Lord and won. Both have faced many of their fellow Jedi in numerous friendly sparring matches to hone our lightsaber skills. And we have faced each other in many sparring matches as well. It is natural, I was his Master, and I trained and honed his lightsaber skills first before any other swordsman. And together we faced many opponents; we know each other so well. So at points in this fight it is like I am fighting myself, we are that in tune with each other. We can anticipate each other's move better than we could with any other opponent, I know what he will do without the Force and when the Force also guides my strikes it makes an elegant dance, but a deadly one.

We are now riding on repulsorlift platforms shielded on the bottom and riding over the river of lava. We've been fighting for a while now in this heat, this is a volcanic planet, and both of us are going to get a bit weary if this lasts much longer. Looking into those eyes, those _yellow_ eyes that contain nothing but anger, I feel so disappointed- in myself.

"I have failed you, Anakin. I have failed you." Could his fall to the dark side have been prevented with another Jedi as his Master?

"I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over." The man says to me. What? Is that what he honestly thinks? No, that is merely one facet of the lies and manipulations the Emperor has used to twist his mind.

"Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil!" Can he really not see?

"From my point of view the Jedi are evil!" No, he is gone. Anakin is gone. Darth Vader is all that remains.

"Well then you are lost!" I cry. Why did it have to be him?

"This is the end for you, my Master." That hurts, that he mockingly calls me that. But I push it aside, focus on my task and the Force flowing through me- guiding me.

I flip back and land on the bank behind me, and _Anakin_ is still on the lava river. "It's over, Anakin. I have the high ground."

"You underestimate my power." There is such anger and darkness in him now. And it's only gotten worse since the fight started.

I can sense what he is going to do. After all, I've known the boy for over a dozen years. He wants to regain the high ground. He's going to jump over my head to get it. I look at him, pleading, "Don't try it."

Even as a padawan he never listened to me. Of course he disregarded my warning and did it anyway. As he was over my head I brought up my lightsaber, and slashed through all three of his natural appendages, two legs and his left arm. He was left to roll down nearly to the bottom of hill; the more he tried to climb up the further he slid down.

"You were the Chose One! I was said you would destroy the Sith, not join them! Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!" I yelled at him. I had never been one to raise my voice, not as a youngling or a Master. But this had torn me apart- having to cut down the man I loved as a brother, who even now stared at me with hate filled, yellow eyes.

"I hate you!" my one-time brother screamed at me. I know.

"You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you!" I told him, though I know that Anakin is not here. And Darth Vader does not care.

Suddenly he caught fire, bursting into flame, having rolled to far down hill and too close to the lava. Still, I could not grant him the mercy of an instant death. I could not chop off his head, or any other swift deadly action. I hated to see him in agony, but as I had said to Master Yoda, I cannot do it. If I had been anyone else, if he had been anyone else, I would have gone for the head when he was leaping over me earlier. But now, I could only make sure that Anakin's love, Padmé, and baby were alright. Weary, more from the emotional battle than anything else, I took _Anakin's_ last lightsaber- all that was left of him now, and left.

Padmé did die from her encounter with Darth Vader, but not from oxygen loss. She died from a broken heart, seeing what that once sweet innocent boy had become had destroyed her. She lived long enough to give birth to her babies, the twin children of my brother Anakin Skywalker. Bail Organa offered to take Leia, raise her as his own. He had been close friends with Padmé, I understand, so this was accepted. Yoda suggested we send Luke to the family Shmi Skywalker, Anakin's mother, had married into. I offered to take him to Tatooine where his family was.

I would need to hide, as well. The Emperor had been more than a match for Master Yoda, and any Jedi he found would be marked for death. Those of us Jedi who survived the past few days needed to hide, and bide our time. Eventually the Force would guide us to a chance to break free from the Sith once again. But we must wait until that chance. In the meantime I would wait quietly, and look after Luke, making sure he was safe from the Empire. I knew that one day the Force would guide Luke to me, and it would be time to tell him of the Jedi heritage he had.

When I left him with the Lars I told them very little. I told them to help Luke hide any Jedi traits he showed later in life, until the time was right. I told them Anakin was dead, and so was Luke's mother. I told them I would be in hiding nearby if they needed me for any reason- I would come running, it was the least I could do for Anakin's family.

* * *

STAR*WARS* STAR*WARS* STAR*WARS* STAR*WARS* STAR*WARS* STAR*WARS*

* * *

A year later I learned that Darth Vader had not died on Mustafar as I had thought. He now had many cybernetic body systems. All four limbs are now prosthetic. He worse a black mask that covered his entire face and reports said his breathing sounded mechanical, maybe a breathing apparatus? Who knows what other functions that suit had? But still, he was alive. There were now two Sith Lords ruling the galaxy. And one of them was Anakin.

_NO!_ It's not Anakin. I told myself firmly. Anakin died; Palpatine and Vader killed him.

I heard the reports of the Wookie uprising on Kashyyyk. They were a 'threat to the Empire' the reports said. 'Nothing but savage beasts', the HoloNet reporter claimed. They thanked Darth Vader for his actions on putting them down, beating the Wookies back. Some were to be taken and 'help make amends' in Imperial hands- _slaves!_

I could not believe that _Anakin_, who had once been a slave himself, would kill so many beings and then take their fellows as slaves. But no, _Anakin_ hadn't done any such thing. He had been dead since before Mustafar. I had not seen my brother since the day I left for Utapau. By the time I got back the Sith had killed Anakin.

_Darth Vader_ had attacked the Wookies on Kashyyyk. _Darth Vader_ had killed hundreds of Wookie warriors and taken hundreds more into slavery. _Darth Vader_ had committed these crimes. _Darth Vader _was not Anakin Skywalker. Even if they had the same body they were not the same man.

* * *

With so few Jedi left alive it is easy to tell when one has passed. Before, when there had been thousands of Jedi in the galaxy, it was like being in a brightly lit room. If the room dimmed by a single light bulb- out of twenty thousand, going out it was hard to notice unless you were standing next to it- unless you had been close to the Jedi who had died. Now, there were perhaps a few dozen lights bulbs left but it was hard to be sure since every Jedi was trying to hide their presence in the Force. Every light was trying to dim itself as much as they could. When they were in danger they shown brightly again no longer worried about discovery, and if they lost they went out suddenly and every Jedi still alive could sense it.

They sometimes announced the 'victory' of the Empire over another 'traitorous Jedi' on the HoloNet, other times they ignored it. Every time they announced it they hailed _Anakin_ as the Jedi's killer. No, not _Anakin_, I told myself yet again. Darth Vader. Just as Darth Vader killed Anakin, so he murders the rest of the Jedi, one by one.

But every time a Jedi died I had to tell myself again. Just as I also had to apologize to the galaxy, the Force, and whoever died, for not finishing him off when I was supposed to.

* * *

It has been eighteen years since I came to this 'dust-ball of a planet' as my brother had called it. The Empire has continued to restrict freedom to those closer to its Master. Those farther away just keep their heads down, praying that they will continue to have the little breathing room they enjoy by being so far from 'Imperial Center'- the planet once and still mostly known as Coruscant. With each injustice I hear of I remind my self that my brother is dead, that Darth Vader killed him.

When I learn that Darth Vader is taking more sentient beings into slavery I remind myself that Anakin is not Darth Vader; Anakin is dead.

When I hear about the devastation the Empire and Darth Vader have brought down on other planets, such as the disaster on Caamas, whose people are such a peaceful race- I tell myself that the sith also killed Anakin.

When I learn of the 'accident' on Falleen and the 'clean-up' that Darth Vader did, I remind my self that it is Darth Vader inside that black suit, the suit which only further killed my Anakin.

* * *

AN: I have read the so-called EU novels heavily, and refer to them for some of the above story. This was written to show that Kenobi had been telling himself that Vader killed Anakin for so long that it truly was truth to_ him_- it was an automatic response almost to tell that to Luke.

Old Republic Jedi had never seen someone come back from the Dark Side. That concept of saving dark Jedi was a New Jedi Order thing based on Vader and future Jedi who also turned back from the dark side.


	2. My Truth

disclaimer: Still belong to George Lucas. Must train to be a Jedi to I can use a mind trick to take it from him...

**_Kenobi's Certain Point of View_**

**Part 2:_ It's My Truth  
_**

The boy looks so much like his father did. He has the same sandy blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and such a smile that can turn your insides into putty. Many things about him I recognize from Anakin, but all of it good. Luke is so innocent, so idealistic, so longing for both the father he never new and the adventures he's never had.

"No, my father did fight in the Wars," Luke is saying to me now, "He was navigator on a spice freighter." I cannot believe that Owen had told the young man such an outrageous lie. Hiding the truth was one thing, lying so drastically was uncalled for. It's an insult to the sacrifice that Anakin made to fight for so long.

"That's what your Uncle told you," I correct him. "He didn't hold with your father's ideals; he thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved." Am I lying to him? True that Owen and Anakin didn't see eye-to-eye on anything. And I've learned that Owen felt that Anakin betrayed his mother by leaving her here and never coming back.

"You fought in the Clone Wars?" Luke asks me, astonished and amazed. Is it really that hard to believe? I'm not _that_ old.

"Yes. I was once a Jedi Knight the same as your father." Yes, a Jedi, not just a navigator on some freighter. Not that there was anything wrong with that, just that it wasn't the truth. And Luke needed to know what his father had been, bad enough he doesn't know his father's identity. He'll be mad enough when he learns the truth without the lies being further from the truth.

"I wish I'd known him." He says wistfully. I mentally wince. Someday Luke, you will meet the man he became. _NO!_ He may meet the man who murdered my brother, Anakin. I barely notice the words in my head, so often have they flown through my mind in the past years.

"He was the best starpilot in the galaxy…and a cunning warrior. I understand you've become quite a good pilot yourself." I tell my best friend's son, focusing on key features and things they have in common. He smiles at that but shrugs modestly, something his father didn't seem to have. "And he was a good friend."

I miss him so much. Jedi were not supposed to form attachments but one of the few that we could not avoid was between Master and Padawan. I had been even more attached than most Masters to my old Padawan; I hadn't been able to fully let go even when he was Knighted, but he hadn't seemed to mind as long as I was not acting like I was still Master over him. I missed the constant banter we would throw around. I remember on our last joint mission, when we 'rescued' Chancellor Palpatine Anakin had turned the tables on him…"Oh, Master, where is your _lightsaber_?" he had gently mocked as I has so often done to him after he had lost another lightsaber. Lightsaber.

"Which reminds me…I have something for you here." I went to the chest a get Anakin's old lightsaber. I glanced down and noticed my book which has key things any future Jedi might need to know. I'd made sure to record how to build a lightsaber, and some of the Jedi meditation techniques in it, and anything that could be missed in a rushed training job. If anything happens to me Luke may come looking though my things and will find it; this was information he needed to know and pass on when the Empire is gone. "You father wanted you to have this, when you were old enough, but your uncle wouldn't allow it. He was afraid you might follow old Obi-Wan on some damn-fool idealistic crusade like your father did." I know if Anakin were still Anakin he would have wanted his son to have his lightsaber.

"What is it?" I am a bit heartbroken at his words. Only twenty years ago almost every child would know a lightsaber if they saw one. And now…I had to explain it to a _Force-sensitive_ who was nearly twenty years old! The Empire had done a good job of erasing all traces of the Jedi. But I also knew Jedi would have been a more forbidden topic in the Lars home than in another home, for Luke's safety.

"Your father's lightsaber. This is the weapon of a Jedi knight. Not as clumsy or random as a blaster. An elegant weapon for a more civilized age. For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the dark times…before the Empire." I watch Luke turn it on a wave it about, getting a feel for it. I can tell that he is a natural. Not that he'd be able to use the saber tomorrow or next week even with training. But he could easily be as good with a lightsaber as his father had been with a few months of training.

"How did my father die?" Luke suddenly asked, shutting down the blade and sitting down next to me. Oh, _Force! _ How do I answer that? I suppose could tell him the technical truth. But, no, I could not crush the young man like that now. He was in no way ready to learn that truth. I could tell him the version up to Mustafar, that I had fought his father who had died as a result. But no, he'd never trust me for a second again. I would tell him the same truth I lived by, the truth that I had to repeat to myself every time I heard of Vader's deeds. After all, there was more truth in those words than in anything else I could tell him. Padmé had not loved Darth Vader, she had loved Anakin, had gotten pregnant with Anakin. And only he was Luke's father.

"A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father. Now the Jedi are all but extinct. Vader was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force." Anakin had let Vader out for a moment, and Vader refused to be put in a cage again, thus the betrayed part. Once you became a dark side follower there was no way back, Anakin was gone forever, murdered. Palpatine had been working Anakin over slowly his entire time at the Temple, I knew that now, I just wished I had been able to stop it then.

"The Force?"

My heart broke further. For such a strong potential Jedi to not even know what the Force is? How had things gotten so bad? But there was nothing to do about the past. I could feel the Force whispering to me that my time was almost up. I had to take what time remained and teach everything I can to Luke. Just a few of the basics, just to get him started. Once he is trained enough that he can meditate and touch the Force he may be able to progress on his own. I have to at least get him to the point where he'd be able to hear me after I joined the Force, so that I could guide him- first in his training then to Master Yoda for some real training.

**STAR*WARS* STAR*WARS* STAR*WARS* STAR*WARS* STAR*WARS* STAR*WARS***

* * *

Luke was desperate to save his friends, his sister- though he did not know it, Leia and Han Solo. He had felt warnings through the Force and felt their pain. He knew Darth Vader had them and was determined to go after them- straight into the trap that awaited him. Luke was no fool, foolish perhaps, but not an idiot. He was well aware his friends had been caught as bait for a trap set for him. But like his father he cared too much for his friends to leave them behind.

I worried about what this confrontation with Darth Vader would bring. Vader had discovered some time ago just who the piolt was that had blown up the Empire's Death Star three years ago. He now knew who Luke was: that he was Anakin Skywalker's son. Would he use that to reel Luke in further? Would Luke be able to remain firm where his father had fallen? Yoda and I did not even have time to arm him with the knowledge he might learn while facing Vader. And in any of these cases, Luke's training was far from complete. He had only been training with Master Yoda for two standard months and they could even spar given Master Yoda's advanced years and prolonged inactivity. Two years with a proper sparring partner might have been adequate, given Luke's natural affinity with the Force and skill with a lightsaber, but not two months sparing with shadows!

I tried to warn him not to go. I tried to tell him I would be unable to help him if he ran off now. Like another Skywalker I once knew he did not listen to me. Yoda feared we had just made matters worse, giving one Sith Lord the chance to have a strong young and powerful new apprentice that Luke would be. But what other choice had we had than to train him? Luke was our last hope. Yoda mention that there is another. I disagree that she could be the same hope that Luke is, she is more like her father in ways I don't like and not as easily connected to the Force as Luke is, which is good for her else Vader would have found her long ago.

In the Force I watch over Luke as goes to face Darth Vader for the first time. He handles himself very well for one so barely trained as he is, but Darth Vader is just testing him- I can tell. Vader is just toying with the boy, as a cat plays with a mouse. Finally, Vader has Luke back into a hole, with nowhere to go but down. Luke is getting tired and is now forced to fight with one hand. Vader is able to slice that hand off stopping the fight. But Vader doesn't kill him; instead he does what I was afraid he might try to do- he tells Luke that he is Luke's father. Luke tries to deny it, refuses to accept it, but can't deny the whisper of the Force, telling him the truth. But Luke chooses to drop into that hole rather than take Vader's hand; I'm proud of him.

* * *

Six months later Luke comes to return to Yoda as he promised to do. But Master Yoda has gotten too old, and ill, he will join with the Force tonight. He has waited, hoping Luke would come back before his time came. I have avoided Luke since he left. I have watched over him, but have kept silent and invisible. I am proud of the lesson he learned by facing Vader when he was not ready. It was a costly lesson, but one that has taught him patience as few other lessons could. He is a wise young man now, as Yoda said, ready for his trials.

"Obi-Wan!" Luke calls at the sound of my 'voice'. He has never called me that before, he knew me as Ben and continued to refer to me as such all this time. This isn't good. "Why didn't you tell me? You told me Vader betrayed and murdered my father." Luke says, angry and accusing.

"Your father was seduced by the dark side of the Force. He ceased to be Anakin Skywalker and became Darth Vader. When that happened, the good man who was your father was destroyed. So what I told you was true, from a certain point of view."

"A certain point of view?" Luke said, both skeptical and confused. He sounded as if the thought I was trying to justify myself any way I could.

"Luke, you're going to find many of the 'truth' we cling to depend greatly on our own point of view. Anakin was a good friend. When I first knew him, your father was already a great pilot, but I was amazed at how strongly the Force was with him. I took it upon myself to train him as a Jedi. I thought that I could instruct him just as well as Yoda; I was wrong." I should have insisted that Yoda train him at Qui-Gon last request. But I spent my years in isolation on Tatooine thinking about all the ways I could have prevented this. I was Anakin's Master, his teacher and his friend. It was my responsibility to train him and to notice when he started slipping, and to help correct him when that happened. I failed him. Something I will forever regret.

"There is still good in him," Luke said surprising me. Did he really think that? I suppose he may feel some need to hold on to that hope; he was the young man's father even if he never knew him. And worse, Luke had always idolized his father, especially after learning he had been a Jedi.

"He's more machine now than man, twisted and evil," I told Luke firmly. The fight on Mustafar had only pushed the boy I had loved and raised further into the dark side. The lava had burned away all the goodness that might have remained in my brother.

"I can't do it, Ben," Luke said. Well, at least I was back to 'Ben'.

"You cannot escape your destiny. You must face Darth Vader again."

"I can't kill my own father," Luke said.

"Then the Emperor has already won. You were our only hope," I told him. What would become of the galaxy if Luke would not do this? I suppose it was unfair of me to ask him to do what I had barely been able to force myself to do with a lifetime of training. But he was stronger in the Force. What would happen now?

"Yoda spoke of another," Luke questioned.

OH, thanks Master! Leave the explaining to me! "The other he spoke of is your twin sister."

"But I have no sister."

"To protect you both from the Emperor you were hidden from your father when you were born. The Emperor knew, as I did, if Anakin were to have any offspring, they would be a threat to him. That is the reason why your sister remains safely anonymous."

"Leia! Leia's my sister!"

"Your insight serves you well. Bury your feelings deep down, Luke. They do you credit, but they could be made to serve the Emperor."

**STAR*WARS* STAR*WARS* STAR*WARS* STAR*WARS* STAR*WARS* STAR*WARS***

* * *

Luke was as stubborn as both of his parents had been. He was sure that good remained in Darth Vader. If he was successful in uncovering it, in bringing my brother back, the first thing I'd do when Luke joined us in the Force will be to kiss him. But it has never been done before.

And yet, as I watch the fight this time, I can almost see what Luke means. Vader could have ended this long ago if he really wanted. He may not be as strong in the force as he had been before Mustafar, after all midi-chlorians lived inside living cells, and Anakin had lost the majority of his after Mustafar. Another would have perished if they had gone through that ordeal. But Vader is still a remarkable swordsman, but he's not putting any real effort to fighting Luke. No matter what else, it is clear he is reluctant to harm the son of the man he had been.

When Vader finally broke through Luke mental sheilds enough to learn about Leia I was very worried for a minute. Just like Anakin, family was the weak spot for Luke. Suddenly it was Luke attacking with such a fury and with such a flurry of blows that even if he now wanted to Vader could barely defend, never mind go on the offensive. But the anger didn't last.

The Emperor made a mistake. Unlike with Anakin who he had been poisoning for years prior to his turn to the dark side, Luke felt nothing but disgust for him. Vader he might follow, but not Palpatine. By speaking up he brought Luke to his senses. I saw Luke stare down at his father lying at his feet. His gaze shifted to his own right, prosthetic hand. Then it returned to his father's right hand which Luke had just sliced off. He was looking at the wires that were already there. He realized that his father's hand had already been lost sometime before. But I could almost hear the words running through his head '_Like father, like son_'.

And then Luke stood up straight, turned off his lightsaber, and tossed that very lightsaber away- preventing any further slips. I was so proud of him then, as I knew Anakin would be if he were there. As Luke stood tall and proudly proclaimed that he would not kill Vader/his father. He was a Jedi, like his father before him.

I winced in sympathy at the strength of the Force-lightning hitting Luke now. A Jedi he may be, but lapses there still were in his education. At this rate, we'll be left without a Jedi and with two Sith Lords still ruling the galaxy. But then to my amazement Luke pleas to his father for help seemed to get through to him. Vader picked up the Emperor and tossed him down to the core of this Death Star. But it looked like he would not survive the effort. I looked on for a few moments more, shocked that Anakin had managed to defeat Vader and return to us. But at last I left father and son in Peace to say good-bye. I would be there to welcome my brother into the Force in a few minutes.

I had wondered if the prophesy of the Chosen One meant anything at all after Mustafar. Only after a lot of thinking about it did I come to understand. He was meant to "Bring Balance to the Force". The Jedi were arrogant to believe this translated to 'destroy the Sith'. Anakin did bring balance, he brought _complete_ balance. First he killed all the Jedi, then he killed the Sith. All that remains is one barely-trained, raised by family, still innocent Jedi Knight who knew almost nothing of the Old Order. The Jedi had a fresh start. I smiled at Anakin, and then we both smiled at Luke, _no_ _one could do a better job_, we both thought.

**STAR*WARS* STAR*WARS* STAR*WARS* STAR*WARS* STAR*WARS* STAR*WARS***

* * *

AN: I have read the novels heavily, and refer to them for some of the above story. This was written to show that Kenobi had been telling himself that Vader killed Anakin for so long that it truly was truth to him- it was an automatic response almost to tell that to Luke. It was what he told himself to get through the day; it was truth by the time Luke asked.

I am ashamed that I needed to watch the scenes for the wording in ANH and _Jedi_, but mistakes could not be allowed. Part of me wanted to rewrite the lines to conform better to the prequels but that just doesn't sit well either. So I compromised by explaining when it doesn't fit.

This is my first Star Wars fanfiction. Star Wars is my first love, and I somehow fell into reading the fanfictions. One story mentioned something about Luke being upset at Ben having lied to him, and boom! Next thing you know this story is born.

A/N: I wrote my first Fan Fiction when I was 15, just around the rime TPM came out, and it had something to do with one of the Solo kid finding a recording or something in 3PO that led the Heroes to discovering that the drioids belonged to Luke's folks. Later I decided the idea was too corny and that if they didn't know by now they'd never know. Another author was obviously using a Jedi trick to steal ideas out of my head (it's not the first time!) and did not think my idea was so corny. To read the story where Luke finds out his father once owned his Artoo check out the Dark Nest Trilogy. Please note the Author stole the idea out of my head. ;) Review


	3. AN Story Status

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: 11/13/12**

I hereby apologize to everyone who was hoping that one of my stories was getting a much needed update. I decided after so long without a word that a final author's note was needed. I am sorry, but depression, moving, and other things have gotten in the way of any writing I might have done. Some of some stories simply fizzled out without a goal and I had nowhere to go; others I simply lost the energy to work on them. So this note is to let you know if your story is ever gonna get worked on again.

The good news is that a recent change in location and housemates has done wonders for me in this area at least. Unfortunately, for me, it also meant the semester off, and I have finally run out of things to read in fan fiction. I could and have found something new, but for a few days I ran out of patience in finding something, and decided to write.

A new writing project has got me writing again. This gives new hope to all my incomplete stories. Some more than others.

So Here's where I stand on all my stories:

**A Vampire Beginning:**

I am sorry if you've been reading this. When I started I had a specific scene I wanted to write and decided to start at the beginning instead. The desire to write that one scene kept me motivated for a while, and afterward I had a few good ideas still in my head. But after I typed them up, I ran out. I'm just not sure how to end it gracefully. So there you have it. I will try and come up with some way of transitioning it to end.

* * *

**GoodBye Bella: **This story was merely a One-shot and is complete, be happy.

* * *

**Heart-to-Heart:**

This idea has kinda fizzled out. At the time it was a great idea that popped into my head, as I've loved reading all the scattered scenes in all the re-writes I've read, but I just can't get motivated. Sorry.

* * *

**I Never Promised You A Rose Garden:**

This is my New Doctor Who project that I am so excited about. I've been working hard on it. I am so busy that I had to break up chapter 1 because I was afraid chapter 2 would bee too short in comparison. The now chapter 3 is half way done, and about the length of the first and second chapter! I'm not bothering to break it up- Too hard to rename it!

* * *

**Kenobi's Certain Point Of View: **This was meant to be a simple one-shot Star Wars fic. It is complete.

* * *

**Letters From Hogwarts:**

I probably should delete this story. It's not very good and not my best work. Someday I may go back and try again, but I have no plans to do so right now. Consider it done.

* * *

**Life After the Epilogue: **This one is embarrassing. But the things I mention relate to my other Potter story, which is the only reason I don't delete it.

* * *

**Potter's Daughters and the Time Vortex:**

No, not a Doctor Who cross over. And Don't worry, I haven't forgotten this story. I know it has been a long time since you've gotten an update, and it will be a while longer till I work on it again. No new movies or books to encourage me. Maybe my new wand will. But I remember what I want to do with this. The only question is if I should go back and do it better. Someday I'll get back to this. For now, however, it is on hold.

* * *

**Regrets:**

Another story I have not touched in a long time. However, do not fret. I do remember what I want to do with this. Someday I will sit down and work on this again. Seeing Breaking Dawn 2 should get my thirst for Twilight going. That is your best hope.

* * *

**The Unwelcome Kiss, AU:**

I wrote this cause I can't stand the cocky mutt. Not that B and E didn't tick me off in that book too, but the mutt most of all. And Charlie. Bella should have punched him, too! But I had trouble writing it. If I ever fix it, I'll put it up.

* * *

**They Always Survive:**

My first Doctor Who Story that I began after seeing Amy's reaction to Daleks getting away in "Victory of the Daleks" and attempting to comfort the Doctor. She bugged me and I wanted to write about it. But as always I decided to make it bigger and started back at the beginning. Although motivated to write this story I was incapable of writing much at the time I began this story and never got past the first chapter. I am ADD and have been off my meds for months due to moving I haven't found a new doctor! Anyway, that has been fixed, but my attention is on my other story at the moment.

When I come to the episodes that involve Daleks I will try to also write in this one at the same time. So expect updates soon, but slowly.


End file.
